This invention relates to a modular climate control unit, specifically to a unit exhibiting improved efficiency and a small footprint.
A variety of climate control systems are used for heating and cooling in taller buildings, in which circulating water is used as a heat exchange medium for both heating and cooling. The water is heated or cooled at a central apparatus, and a pump is used to circulate the water through a closed circuit connected to heat exchangers in each room and back to the apparatus for reheating or recooling. It is desirable that the climate control unit in each room occupy as little working or living space as possible. Naturally, it is also desirable that the unit be quiet, so as not to distract the occupant. Furthermore, because of the large number of rooms in a given building, it is desirable to have a climate control unit which can be installed easily and quickly, minimizing installation time during construction, yet allowing for easy maintenance throughout the life of the building. To reduce construction costs and simplify plumbing, it is also desirable to have a climate control unit which can be used for both heating and cooling.
In one aspect, the invention is an apparatus for climate control. The apparatus includes an air inlet, a tangential fan, a fan coil assembly, a barrier to prevent recirculation of air within the apparatus after it passes through the fan coil assembly, a joint to provide fluidic communication with a source of recirculating fluid, and an air outlet. The coil assembly connected in series to the circuit through which the recirculating fluid circulates and provides thermal communication between fluid flowing from and to the source of recirculating fluid and the circulating air. Air is circulated from the inlet through the coil assembly to the outlet by the fan. The apparatus may also include a plurality of fans, and these fans may be oriented vertically and disposed one over the other. For example, the apparatus may comprise two, three, or four fans. The fan coil assembly may provide thermal communication between fluid returning to the source of recirculating fluid and the circulating air. The assembly may include a plurality of pipes which are connected to first and second manifolds located at each end of the fan coil assembly. For example, the coil assembly may comprise six pipes or two sets of six pipes. In the latter case, the first set of pipes is connected to a set of manifolds at each end of the fan coil assembly, and the second set of pipes is connected to separate manifolds which are also disposed at each end of the fan coil assembly. The joint may comprise a pipe connector, and the fan coil assembly may include a plurality of pipes in fluidic communication with the source of re-circulating fluid and a plurality of fins in thermal communication with the plurality of pipes. The fins may be arranged parallel to each other with a density of about 12 fins/inch. The fins may comprise condensate drip lips. The air inlet may have a smaller surface area than the air outlet, and the apparatus may include a baffle disposed along an airflow path between the fan coil assembly and the outlet. The apparatus may be configured to fit between two adjacent studs within a wall of a room. This may include configuring the apparatus to be at most 9.2 cm deep and 35 cm wide. The apparatus may be about 86.4, 130, or 173 cm tall and include two, three, or four fans, respectively. The apparatus may also comprise of an adjustable thermal static control or an adjustable speed control, enabling the fan to be operated at a variety of speeds. The source of recirculating water may include a heat exchanger.
In another aspect, the invention is a method for adjusting air temperature, including employing a tangential fan to direct air over a fan coil, directing fluid through the fan coil, and adjusting the temperature of the fluid to cool or heat the air. The fan coil provided thermal communication between the air and the fluid. The method may further include recirculating the fluid or orienting the fan vertically. Recirculated fluid may be passed through a heat exchanger. The method may also include the employment of a plurality of fans. The method may also include drying the air from a first generally enclosed space and directing the air into either the first or a second generally enclosed space. The method may also include adjusting the speed of the fan or controlling the air temperature of the generally enclosed space thermostatically. This step of controlling may include causing the fan to go on and off in response to a preset change in air temperature. The method may further include disposing the fan and the fan coil within a space defined by two adjacent studs in a wall.